Ark 8 Episode 9: The power of the storm
Tasanagi: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l65NZt6EbeU)) His hands behind his head. Densuke and Keyth had ventured off into the forrest early this mourning. Leaving kyoko and Felicity in the village to continue there recooperation. " Man, i still dont have the slightest clue as to what were supposed to be doing around here..." Keyth said taking a deep breathe, feeling the air breeze by his face as he continued his push forward. 'Go to Yomi forrest, find the Deity of the black stone. she will give you the answers you seek. But beware... Beasts run rapid through Yomi forrest..' Keyth thought back on what the elderly man had shared with him and Denuske in Crystal village. "....Man, im tired of this fairy tail bullshit... Sometimes i wish we never came to this place.." Keyths eye drifted back over to Yuna, the girl that had bathed him when he was captured. Closing his eyes he remembered what she said to him. 'Next time we meet. We will be enemies on the battle field, but who will deliever the killing blow... me.. or you?' Keyth opened his eyes again shaking his head. " So... This continent, the land of Gorudo.. is in all out war with the Land of Gin for power. Depending on who wins will have that other countries flag... I think there fighting to get the most countries so when Onigami does come they'll have the stronger military force to stop him.." He said looking up at the moon as they walked. " But... i think its all just a wild fucking goose chase if you ask me... Apparently. Were the oonly ones who can stop the guy.. Ah, anyways... what the hell does the Deity of the black stone even look like... He didnt even give us a fucking discription.." Keyth said kicking up dirt out of faustration. ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would have his hands poised behind his head…and as fucking usual a dove on his right shoulder of all things. He’d reflect on what was said. “Deity of black stone…….hmmm..It doesn’t really ring any sort of bells.” He’d think to himself. As Keyth spoke, densuke’s tail, yes tail, would perk up, and he’d pay it some attention. “Ah, not gonna lie. I kind of like this whole fairy tail ordeal thing. It’s different. Pluse I keep collecting these super cool magamata jewels!” Densuke would point to the necklace he’d made out of them so far. Densuke would let Keyth continue before he’d finish speaking. “Ah, so that’s whats been going on…well to be frank, we can relax somewhat. There are still 8 other continents that have their own free will right now. As long as they can hold out, we should be okay to think of a plan. Though I won’t lie….i haven’t really found a purpose to fight for yet..” He’d sigh and watch as a comet flew through the night time sky. “I’ve only been exploring the land..trying to figure everything our first. Though I feel like something is “waiting” for me. .Concerning us being the only ones, I haven’t exactly seen anything to challenging yet. Here our power is so much more richer.” Densuke would look at his hands and then make a fist. “It’s amazing! Almost makes me power hungry just thinking about the fact that theres things here stronger than us!” Densuke would pause before calming down. He’d then begin…to hear a feint wishper. And stop in his tracks. “Hold on Keyth…over there.” Densuke would point to a pathway that looked raidently beautiful but had an errie sense of energy coming from it. “I’m certain the deity we’re looking for is down that pathway. It’s weird how I know this, but trust me on this one….and by the way here.” Densuke would take one of his magamata and hand it to Keyth. “It’s a Magamata. Sacred jewel. You can communicate with me, or when you need me I can instantly appear to you. It’s a one way trip on my case though and I can only do it once a day..If you find any link them with your chi signature, and you can do the same. One on it’s own will take you to any place you can remember. Now common lets head this way!” the dove on densuke’s shoulder would fly away…and burst into light, while Densuke lightly jogged down the path he was instructed. Tasanagi: Keyth took the stone nodding as they both darted down the path-way. His long snow white hair flowing in the wind as he parkoured over tree trunks and roots that were in the ground. Keyth would hop onto a boulder, leaping off of it with a full flip before he landed on his right knee and continued to run forward. As they continued the hard sprint. It soon became a race between the two. Parkouring and flipping there way through the wilderness seemed easy enough. " There!" Keyth said pointing at the female Kitsune who sat on a black stone boulder. In a Meditative state she had a large ball of chi in her hands ((http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/1074299-bigthumbnail.jpg)) She opened her crystal blue eyes as she stared at the boys.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDGtsBHSLqE&list=PLD3E8FEC1D776C7D8)) She pointed at the two of them. " Heroes of fate..." She said crushing the blue sphere in her hands as the blue chi dispersed around her body and then formed into gauntlents around her hands. " You see knowledge. But knowledge must be earned." She said, she had a double on her voice it seemed. She gracefully glided off the stone and got down into an unknown fighting stance to both Keyth and Densuke. Chi Radiating around her body as her eyes continued to glow. " Typical..." Keyth said getting into a Karate stance one of the base stances for HHS. " Alright... uh. Never fought a god before. But this time i wont be stupid like yesterday..." Keyth said flicking his nose. " ALRIGHT THEN LADY!" Keyth shouted, looking at Densuke to his right. " Lets do this..." He said, if Densuke knew keyth well they'd both take off towards the Deity, exchanging blows with her, both attacking aggressivly and insync with one another, but she proved to be the faster fighter, his hands clashing with each kick and fist made. She'd Palm Keyth in the chest making him go flying into a tree. And then Send an Uppercut towards Densukes chin that would also knock him airbourne over to where Keyth was. If her attack Hit Densuke him and Keyth would both be standing at this point. "...Alright... go get her.. i gotta plan!" Keyth said running up a large tree. ChairmenRyoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDGtsBHSLqE&list=PLD3E8FEC1D776C7D8 ) Densuke and Keyth would’ve made it over successfully and with style one might add. That is until Densuke and Keyth me this woman. For some reason Densuke knew her name. “Kitsune….Ah it has been a w- WAIT WHA?” Densuke would shake his head, not knowing where that out of place voice came from. He’d see the goddess getting ready for battle, and take the base stance of HHS with Keyth. “Doesn’t matter, we pummel it til it collapses!” As the exchange of battle went on, it was becoming clear that she was far to advanced in combat, as as such Densuke would recive a roaring uppercut towards his chin, that had a metallic sting to it. “FFF—“ He’d flip in the air, and land. Keyth talked of a plan, and Densuke would nod. “Alright! Time to put this chick to the test! SHOW ME YOUR WORTH GODDESS!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDceasx9Ct4&list=PLD3E8FEC1D776C7D8 ) Densuke would corss his arms, only to begin preforming his machine gun fist maneuver at the goddess, and she nimbley moved, between all of his attacks? Outmanouvering every fist, and blast sent her way with almost effortless grace. ‘Tch…new strategy.” Densuke would stop, and then lean forward in a dash, like maneuver, using his speed he’d obtained in this world. Dragging his feet accorss the ground he’d leap and attempt to attack her in a baseball slide like formation. She simply lifted herself up, and in mid air spun around, lunging her fist at densuke’s ribs. A spot of blood would flow from his mouth but with a smile added. “All I needed was your momentum!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOt233gwHnw&list=PLD3E8FEC1D776C7D8 ) Densuke would be flying, but as quick as he was sent, he’d be on his feet, his body moving as an illuminated stream of light almost, as he’d begin to dash around Kitsune, knocking up a violent sand strom of dirt, debree, and rocks. The vortex would begin to span high, and kitsune seemed…unaffected by it. As if it was useless to boot. “I’M NOT DONE YET!” Densuke would accelerate his body further, and then after iamges of him running outside of the vortexe’s range would appear. He looked like he was in at least 10 places at once, and still fast enough so sustain the vortex while filling the gaps of the images. “I just need to by him some time!” Tasanagi: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM)) Keyth leaped high out of the tree, the wind Densuke used for his attack only elevated him even higher. " ALRIGHT DENSUKE, I GOT THIS ONE FROM YOU!" He said pulling both of his arms back. " When you find an Opening.." Densuke could hear Keyths voice. " Use that super punch thing you got. My guys are gonna buy you some time!" As Keyth road out the wind funnel that Densuke Made. Keyths two Angel and Demon buddies would appear on Densukes back, in the shape of a jet pack. " Just tell us when your ready Master Ryoji!" Said Junsei who was the right thruster, and Yami being the left. Keyth had calcuated that Densukes move took Momentum after Yami and Junsei had explained to him just what he did. Yami and Junsei acting like a Jet pack would allow Densuke to blast to the female with the same amount of force he used on his enemy last night. " ALRIGHT HERE GOES NOTHING! ALRIGHT YAMI, LET OUT THE BOMB!" " Yes sir Master Okami!" Yami closed his eyes and sent a ray of Chi under the goddess feet allowing her to get blasted into the air. She had her arms crossed simply taking the blow as she went airborune. Densukes Air funnel sending her higher and Higher. " ALRIGHT WE GOT HER NOW, WERE GONNA SANDWITCH HER DENSUKE!" Keyth raised both of his hands into the air as black lightning began to flare and chime around his body. " C'mon Keyth..." Keyome said in his mind. " Use the chi i gave you, it's knowledge!" Over time,when ever Keyth met his father in his mind, Keyome had been giving him remnants of his own battle combat... Keyth nodded and his eyes turned into a bright red as he channled the dark lightning around his right arm. His sword on his back dispersed going into the pores of that same arm as it turned gold. The energy burned at Keyths body but he took the pain. " AHHH! HERE GOES! DARK THUNDER GOD FIST!!!!!!!!!!" He said launching his body down as two golden wings sprouted from his back like his father and blasted him down to the female. If his attack would connect then her body would get hit with a powerful sonic boom, along with dark lightning engulfing her body in the most death defying pain. By this time Densuke should have been fired up with his jet pack and had his move ready to deliever his strike as well. Meeting her 20 feet in the air with death deftying force. Once both boys fist would connect with the woman, a sonic boom and blaring white of power would explode, cuasing all of the trees in the area to move back, along with a hurricane 5 level wind to blow by after the impact. ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would appreciate the aid given to him by the strange looking creature that was white. “eh? Alrighty then! LEEEEETS GOOOOOOOOOO!!!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NKb_xsEN7U ) Densuke would use the added momentum he’d just gained, as he’d begin extending the Atsuryoku no Ken…as he flew straight up the trail of voidless air only began to form, and form, until Densuke’s body became somewhat of a golden becan. His entire being was now glowing with this benevolent energy, and his eyes were practically leaking a trail of gold sparks as he made his Ascension. His muscles building, veins poping, like his body was about to burst he’d roar, the echo shaking the area as he’d thrust his fist forward with all of his might. As the attack collided, all of the voided pressure would shoot upwards, in a visible wave of what looked like distorted air, at the woman, and with the collision of keyth’s chi added to his own, the result of it all fist would connect with the woman, a sonic boom and blaring white of power would explode, cuasing all of the trees in the area to move back, along with a hurricane 5 level wind to blow by after the impact, leveling the area completely void of anything that is, was, or was related to nature. Leaving a desolate brown wasteland of rocks, and a steam emitting from the area. Densuke would tuck his body in a back flip and land, with a hover thanks to the thing on his back. “Thanks lil fella!” Densuke would then drop, releasing a “WOO” effect to his breath. He’d pant slightly, after burning off a lot of chi like that. Even in this realm. Densuke would look over to Keyth with a nod. “Did we get her?....” The mist would clear…and the woman would emerge with her arms casually folded across her breast, and her eyes closed. Her body was engulfed in some sort of arua..”Densuke’s eyes would winden. “What? Nothing at all!?” Densuke would growl and take another stance , gritting his teeth. Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJ7gMdeqEBo)) Her body reformed, but she still looked see through. " My body has been destroyed. You both are worthy for knowledge." She said as she acended a spirit form of such. " Such strength from outsiders in such a little time is terrifying. Even to the gods." She said floating around the two of them. " You and your freinds, are destined to destory Onigami, at the expense of one of you becoming him." She said crossing her arms. " Ask yourself, if one of you both. Had to destory the other. would you do it? Would you destory your bestfriend, if it meant saving millions?" She said finally drifting to the ground. " Think of this. And think hard. Before you both face Onigmai. You must bring all of the lands together. To get ready to face the evil that is ahead of us." She said with her arms crossed. " You must guide these broken lands into one. To face the demon that wishes to end us all." Keyth was on one knee panting as he listned to the Kitsune's words. " Take not, that time is always moving. So do not waste any. Make haste, and be strong. Guide the worlds all into one. So that we may all be one blade to strike down... the demon." She said as her body dispersed. Keyth stood looking at Densuke. And then looking down at his hands. His right arm was swallowen... but it was slowly starting to heal. " Pops power.... was so much to handle..." He said closing his fist. Junsei and Yami both appeared infront of Keyth and Densuke. " Well done master Ryoji and Okami. You both are growing incredibly with power, to take down a goddess is something marvelous indeed." Junsei said. " You guys really are the chosen ones arent cha." He said doing a flip in the air. Keyth and densuke simply sighed and shrugged at the same time. "C'mon... the girls are more than likely up and about now..." They both said making there way to the village. < To Ark 8 Ep 8 To Ark 8 Ep 10 > Category:Ark 8